


Holiday

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 Holiday, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wakes up in "Holiday"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Emotion," for which I chose "Panic" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel rarely panicked, but this was one instance in which he was willing to make an exception. He woke up in the infirmary, which wasn't unusual, and he ached all over, which was less usual but not unheard of.

What made him panic was the realization that the aches weren't his: that the body wasn't _his_.

Thanks to Machello, Daniel's life had jumped ahead a few decades, and if they couldn't find the other man and make him fix it, Daniel would be dead by the evening. His fate was entirely out of his own hands, and that scared Daniel more than all the Goa'uld combined.


End file.
